Kingdom of Souls: Episode 1/Role Play
=AIRED ON AUGUST 30, 2013 ON THE NEXUS NETWORK= Ezio Editore da California ~Opening~ 9:55 XBoltBladerX I mean Example 9:57 Ezio Editore da California ~ RP Start ~ 9:57 Synchro37 ~Is Yami~ 9:57 Ezio Editore da California ~ Night Time ~ 9:57 FusionXHelios5980 ~Le Raphael~ 9:58 Synchro37 *Is in room *Tinkers with key Hey Spec 9:58 Ezio Editore da California *Yami's TV is on* *it's on the news channel* 9:59 Synchro37 have you- *Watches news Nexus360 has joined the chat. 10:00 Synchro37 *Spec jumps on Yami's shoulder 10:00 Ezio Editore da California *write when the news reporter starts talking Yami hears the scream of a woman* 10:00 FusionXHelios5980 brb 10:00 Synchro37 I heard screaming... *Stares at scream **screan ***screen I just heard a women.... screaming Spec... Spec: Must be your imagination bro 10:02 Ezio Editore da California News Reporter: There have been several findings of dead women across Karakura Town. News Reporter: I just got a sudden report that yet another woman has been killed. 10:02 Synchro37 Ya think.... FusionXHelios5980 has left the chat. 10:02 Synchro37 Spec: Maybe we should go to the seen... 10:02 Ezio Editore da California 10:03 Synchro37 Yea *Gets up Hymp... *Runs out the door 10:03 Ezio Editore da California *Taido Chiratsuki in Soul Society with Raphael* 10:03 Ezio Editore da California Taido: Okay Raphael ready to go the world of the living? 10:04 FusionXHelios5980 Yeah... 10:04 Ezio Editore da California Taido: This shall be your first time there, and don't do anything unless I tell you to. Taido: Destroy any hollow I say, okay. *opens gate to the Human World and walks through* *Yami gets closer to the screaming* *screaming comes from the left* 10:05 Synchro37 *Runs toward screaming Spec: IT'S HERE 10:05 FusionXHelios5980 *Walks through* 10:05 Synchro37 Spec: NO HEREEEE!!!!! Spec: NO WAI- SHUDDAP Im trying to consentrate Spec... 10:06 Ezio Editore da California *Taido and Raphael stand above Karakura Town and Taido senses the hollow* 10:06 Synchro37 *Senses dark spritual pressure at the same time 10:06 Ezio Editore da California Taido: It's your lucky day, there's a hollow nearby. You get to have some action on the first day. *smiles* 10:06 Synchro37 I feel it again.... 10:06 FusionXHelios5980 Good enough, I supposed... 10:07 Ezio Editore da California *trail of blood that leads to a dark alley* 10:07 Synchro37 *Walks in front of sensed hollow 10:07 Ezio Editore da California *screaming is louder down that way* 10:07 Synchro37 It's coming from right in front of me... 10:07 Ezio Editore da California *Taido flash steps continiously towards the hollow* Follow me! 10:08 Synchro37 *Follows sensed hollow 10:08 Ezio Editore da California *Yami sees a lady in a green dress under a dumpster with a puddle of blood* 10:08 Synchro37 Spec: Dafuq is that?!? *Runs to lady 10:08 FusionXHelios5980 *dashes quickly behind Taido* 10:08 Ezio Editore da California [ yeah just dash ] 10:08 Synchro37 *Feels dark spiritual pressure again 10:08 Ezio Editore da California *lady appears to be dead* 10:08 Synchro37 Lets just keep going whatever is doing this must be invisible Ive been seeing these kind of things lately.... 10:09 Ezio Editore da California *a bladed hand comes from under Yami and attacks him: ???: My first male victim, hehehehe 10:09 Synchro37 *Turns around Spec: *Jumps into the air from Yamis shoulder 10:10 Ezio Editore da California Taido: ?! WE'RE CLOSE COME ON RAPHAEL *drops to the ground on the building above the hollow* 10:10 Synchro37 Spec: Grabs person in the face with claws 10:10 FusionXHelios5980 *follows behind Taido* Right behind ya 10:10 Synchro37 *Jumps back Spec: *Kicks back onto Yamis shoulder 10:11 Ezio Editore da California *the hollow's mask deflects it* 10:11 Synchro37 Who are you...? 10:11 Ezio Editore da California *the hollows comes from the shadows* 10:11 Synchro37 Wat... Whoa.... 10:11 Ezio Editore da California My name is....Jack the Ripper *malefic laugh* 10:12 Synchro37 What are you...? Spec: Hey Yaya should I use my energy blast for this dude? 10:12 Ezio Editore da California Taido: *whispers* Raphael attack when I do 10:12 Synchro37 Might wanna save your most powerful attack for later.... *Gets in stance 10:12 Ezio Editore da California Tadio: WHAT HE IS, IS AN ABOMINATION *comes down slashing on Jack with zanpakuto* 10:13 FusionXHelios5980 *dashes quickly at Jack* 10:13 Synchro37 *Stres at Taido Wha... *Glances at Raph 10:13 FusionXHelios5980 *stabs him in the chest* 10:13 Synchro37 o___o *Jumsp into the air infront of Jack Ive been preparing for this 10:14 Ezio Editore da California *Jack dodges Taido and runs into Raphael's blade stabbing him in the stomach* 10:14 Synchro37 CYCLONE TORNADO KICK 10:14 Ezio Editore da California Taido: Good job Raphael! 10:14 Synchro37 *Cyclone spins around with foot outwards *Creates mini whirlwind THIS IS ONE OF MY BEST HANDTOHAND COMBAT MOVES *Kicks Jack 10:15 Ezio Editore da California *Jack the ripper flips up in the air and slashes his claws releasing powerful wind gust at all three of you guys* 10:15 Synchro37 Spc: *Jumps into the airabove Jack Spec: ENERGYYYYYYYY 10:15 FusionXHelios5980 *takes sword out of his stomach* 10:15 Synchro37 Spec: BLASTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 10:15 Ezio Editore da California *the wind gust knocks back Yami at Raphael* 10:15 FusionXHelios5980 *swipes blood of by swiping my sword* 10:15 Synchro37 Spec: Blasts a ball of purple enery at Jack* *Falls into Raph 10:15 FusionXHelios5980 *catches Yami* 10:15 Synchro37 Gahhhhh 10:16 Ezio Editore da California *Raphael and Yami and blasted into the trash by the gust* Jack the Rippper: Right where you belong 10:16 Synchro37 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!! 10:16 FusionXHelios5980 *gets blasted* 10:16 Synchro37 Spec: *Blasts connects* 10:16 Ezio Editore da California *Jack the Ripper is knocked on top of building* 10:16 Synchro37 Spec: HELLYEAHHHHHH Spec: I WON I WON I SHUT THE BOOTY GUN Spec: *Daces in air* 10:17 FusionXHelios5980 *Gets up* 10:17 Synchro37 Spec: YOU LOST YOU LOST YOU ATE POTATO SAUCEEEE *Gets up 10:17 FusionXHelios5980 *Holds sword with both hands ready to fight again* 10:17 Synchro37 Yea *Pumps fist good job Spec 10:17 Ezio Editore da California *Jack uses his wings and constantly flies ricocheting off the buildings to hit Yami and Raphael* 10:17 Synchro37 Spec: *Lands on Yamis shoulder again 10:18 Ezio Editore da California *his claws greatly expand 10:18 Synchro37 *uses agility to dodge falling rocks 10:18 Ezio Editore da California *and come down on Raphael and Yami 10:18 FusionXHelios5980 *Gets cut on the arms* 10:18 Ezio Editore da California 10:18 Synchro37 OH SHOOOTTTT *Lets self get hit by debris to cover self in armor of debris 10:19 FusionXHelios5980 Dammit, where's Taido *right when Raphael is about to get cut into shreds Taido quickly deflects Jack into Yami* Taido: GET HIM KID 10:20 Synchro37 *Breaks out of debris Spec: ENERGYYYY BLASTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Spec: *Creates energy blast lazer *Jumps into the air 10:21 Ezio Editore da California *Jack the Ripper falls on the ground injured* 10:21 Synchro37 ULTIMATE BARRAGE 10:21 Ezio Editore da California Jack: I won't die like this 10:21 Synchro37 ATTACK *Uses strength to contiously punch Jack RAHHHHH *Continues to barrage YES YOU WILLL 10:22 Ezio Editore da California *takes soul of lady while being punched and eats it to ressurect before he is killed* *grabs Taido and Yami* *clenches them in claws* 10:22 FusionXHelios5980 Not so fast... 10:22 Synchro37 Spec: YAMIIIIIIII 10:22 Ezio Editore da California *starts to squeeze them to death* 10:22 FusionXHelios5980 *Is above Jack* *Slashes down* 10:22 Synchro37 Spec: *Tries to pry Yami off* 10:23 Ezio Editore da California *Jack looks up and opens mouth releasing a quick cero* 10:23 FusionXHelios5980 *cuts through it* ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH 10:23 Ezio Editore da California Taido: (gasp) *cero and blade clash* *a light starts to emit from the clash* 10:23 Synchro37 Spec: WHOAAAAAAAAA 10:24 Ezio Editore da California *light fades and Jack the Ripper is seen with a blade in between him* *he evaporates away* 10:24 Synchro37 Whoa.... He did it... *Falls to ground 10:24 Ezio Editore da California Taido: Heh I knew you could do it *pats Raphael on the back* Just put your mind to it 10:24 Synchro37 Who 10:24 Ezio Editore da California Taido: Even if you don't have a shikai yet, you can make it 10:24 FusionXHelios5980 *Huffs with cut next to my right eye* 10:24 Synchro37 Who-Wh-Who are you guys.... 10:25 FusionXHelios5980 Yeah... I guess 10:25 Synchro37 Spec: Prepares energy blast 10:25 Ezio Editore da California Taido: *face gets serious* It seems you can see us, so I'll tell you. We are Shinigami. 10:25 Synchro37 Spec: If you guys wanna attack us Ill use- Shinigami...? 10:25 Ezio Editore da California Taido: We are from the Spirit World and we come tot he Human world to save innocent souls and destroy hollows. Taido: Sending bad souls to hell and good souls to the Soul Society. 10:26 Synchro37 Hm... 10:26 Ezio Editore da California Taido: This Hollow was a very murderous hollow. 10:26 FusionXHelios5980 Yes, he was. 10:26 Ezio Editore da California *walks forward and steps on piece of paper* 10:26 Synchro37 Hmmm... So how did you guys have so much power Even my powerful hand to hand combt attacks couldnt defeat him.... and Im the best around... 10:27 Ezio Editore da California Taido: Because we have spiritual powers and you're just human, no offense. But you did good holding him off. *smiles* 10:28 Synchro37 Spec: Nah Yaya didnt do shet it was all me *Puts chest out* So these Hollows... They have been attacking all the women all the screaming I heard was from a hollow attack? 10:28 Ezio Editore da California *looks at paper* Yeah but, I found something. *bends over to pick up paper* *note written in blood* 10:29 Synchro37 *Looks at note 10:29 Ezio Editore da California *gives note to Raphael* 10:29 FusionXHelios5980 *takes the note* 10:29 Synchro37 Spec: crawls over Raphs head* 10:29 FusionXHelios5980 *reads it* 10:29 Ezio Editore da California *it says: "Murders for the great Pharaoh Anubis"* 10:30 Synchro37 Murders O_o??? 10:30 Ezio Editore da California *"Kill Women for sacrifices to him and anyone who dares to interfere shall die to and will die alone" 10:30 Synchro37 Wait.... 10:30 Ezio Editore da California Taido: This guy is brutal. And who is...Anubis? Taido: Looks like we got a mystery on our hands. 10:31 Synchro37 We interfered... 10:31 FusionXHelios5980 I don't know... 10:31 Synchro37 Dude Im not up for this 10:31 Synchro37 I just wanna continue my dreams Not die.... 10:31 Ezio Editore da California Raphael, you know what we have to do right. We have to stay here. Stay in the world of the livivng. We can't let this innocent life, be destroyed. Especially alone. 10:31 Synchro37 Wait 10:31 Ezio Editore da California *looks at paper and crumbles it* 10:32 Synchro37 Im not innocent 10:32 Ezio Editore da California This isn't cool. 10:32 Synchro37 Spec: *Stomps on Raphs head* Spec: IM HERE TOO D: 10:32 Ezio Editore da California None of us are safe. 10:32 Synchro37 Hmmm 10:32 FusionXHelios5980 *Throws Spec off my head* 10:32 Synchro37 So tell me How did you get that power...? 10:32 Ezio Editore da California Raphael time to humify you (hehehe) 10:32 Synchro37 Spec: OWIEEEEEEEEEE 10:32 Ezio Editore da California I got that power by training at the Shinigami Academy. 10:33 FusionXHelios5980 Humify? 10:33 Synchro37 Wat training have you gone through? 10:33 Ezio Editore da California Yes we're going to put you in their style of clothing. Training with swordplay. Kido. And various other things. 10:33 FusionXHelios5980 Hmm... 10:33 Ezio Editore da California We use something called a Zanpakuto. 10:33 Synchro37 *Pretends like he knows all the shinigami stuff* 10:33 FusionXHelios5980 Zanpakuto? 10:33 Synchro37 Zanpakuto? 10:33 Synchro37 Spec: JANX hmmmm... 10:34 Synchro37 Wait If I told you what this is would you know what it is? *Holds up key It's a key For some reason when I wear it I feel all these pressures sort of in my body I see blurrs of images 10:35 Ezio Editore da California Well I don't know what it is. I have nver seen the abilities of it. 10:35 Synchro37 Hmmm.... 10:35 Ezio Editore da California Anyway *light flashes and transforms into human clothes* *now is visible to everyone* Maybe I transformed too stylish? Nah. *smiles* *transforms Raphael into human clothes* 10:36 Synchro37 Spec: SO WAT DO WE DO NOWWWW?!?! Spec: IM TIRED 10:36 FusionXHelios5980 *gets transformed* 10:36 Synchro37 Spec: CAN WE GO HOME 10:36 Ezio Editore da California Ugh we might need to stay at your place to protect you? *rubs head comically and smiles* 10:36 Synchro37 Spec: SHOULD WE WATCH OUT Wait wat 10:37 Ezio Editore da California *comical giant sweat drop appears on back of head* 10:37 Synchro37 Meh... Fine sure 10:37 Ezio Editore da California Woohoo *jumps in air* 10:37 Synchro37 but you have to stay on my sofa Wanna go now? 10:37 Synchro37 Im actually tired too *Scratches head ~ Next Day ~ 10:38 Synchro37 ~In Bed~ Come onnnnnn *Alwarm goes off 10:38 Ezio Editore da California * Yami has to go to school* Shet... School... 10:39 Synchro37 *Gets on school clothes 10:39 Ezio Editore da California *Taido and Raphael are already at school* ~ Is Sterben Saphir ~ 10:39 Synchro37 *Takes scrambled eggs and bacon 10:39 Ezio Editore da California *glances at Taido and Raphael* Something's not right. I sense something... 10:40 Synchro37 *Arrives at school 10:40 Ezio Editore da California *girls see Raphael* 10:40 Ezio Editore da California Girl: Who's that new kid? Other Girl: He's so cute *giggles* 10:40 Synchro37 *Sees Raph Shet... He took my rep.... 10:41 Ezio Editore da California *Raphael notics all the girls lookingat him* 10:41 FusionXHelios5980 Um... Hello? 10:41 Ezio Editore da California *girls run up* WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! 10:41 FusionXHelios5980 Raphael 10:41 Synchro37 *Facepalms 10:41 Ezio Editore da California Girl: I LOVE THAT NAME 10:41 Synchro37 Of course you do.... *Puts arms around Raph 10:41 FusionXHelios5980 Thanks *laughs* 10:42 Synchro37 *Swerves him into class Stop flirting 10:42 Ezio Editore da California *Taido follows* 10:42 FusionXHelios5980 *looks at Yami* 10:42 Synchro37 That used to be mah job :/ 10:42 FusionXHelios5980 Okay then *laughs* 10:42 Ezio Editore da California Girls: That quiet kid is cool too, and mysterious *talking about Taido* 10:42 Synchro37 *Sits in seat *Puts headin face Spec: *In Yamis backpack* 10:43 Ezio Editore da California Teacher: It appears we have two new students 10:43 Synchro37 Spec: These dudes did 10x better than you ever did dude... 10:43 Ezio Editore da California Teacher: Introduce yourselves 10:43 Synchro37 *Slams Spec back in backpack 10:43 Ezio Editore da California Taido: I am Taido Chiratsuki, a pleasure to meet you all. *bows* 10:43 Synchro37 *Looks up 10:43 Ezio Editore da California *girls blush* 10:43 FusionXHelios5980 *stands up* 10:43 Synchro37 *Smirks 10:43 Ezio Editore da California Girl's Mind: Please sit by me *Taido sits by her* 10:44 FusionXHelios5980 I'm Raphael, Raphael Hashirama. Hello. 10:44 Ezio Editore da California *girls scream* 10:44 Synchro37 *Facedesks 10:44 FusionXHelios5980 *Rubs the back of my head* *awkward laugh* 10:44 Synchro37 Wait a min 10:44 FusionXHelios5980 Ahahaha 10:44 Synchro37 I still got this.... *Stands up You guys all know me I am Yami Knightwalker aka Sexyyyy *Winks at a girl 10:45 Ezio Editore da California Girls: We don't care about you, it's all about Raphael and Taido *giggles* 10:45 Synchro37 *Comical sweat 10:45 Ezio Editore da California Teacher: NONE OF THAT CRUED LANGUAGE IN CLASS YAMI 10:45 Synchro37 *Sits back down 10:45 Ezio Editore da California Teacher: Stand outside Teacher: NOW! Taido: (facepalm) 10:45 Synchro37 *rolls eyes* Oh great... *Walks out 10:46 FusionXHelios5980 Well then... 10:47 Ezio Editore da California *Yami is in the hallway alone and it's quiet* 10:47 Synchro37 ugh I even lost my rep... 10:47 Ezio Editore da California *gargantas start appearing in the hallway and mummy like hollows start appearing out smiling: 10:47 Synchro37 Dafuq? 10:47 Ezio Editore da California *they walk toward Yami* 10:47 Synchro37 *Starts to step backward O_______________O 10:48 Ezio Editore da California *weird laughs and giggles and the hallway lights start to flicker* 10:48 Synchro37 Spec.. Hes in my backpack... 10:48 Synchro37 Whats this.... 10:48 Ezio Editore da California *Taido raises hand* Can I go to the restroom? Taido: And can Raphael come too? Teacher: Sure (suspicious) 10:49 Ezio Editore da California Teacher's Mind: Two gay students 10:49 Synchro37 *Runs backwards 10:49 Ezio Editore da California *Taido runs out classroom* 10:50 Ezio Editore da California *signals hands for Raphael to arrive* 10:50 Synchro37 TAIDOOOOO WAIT NO 10:50 Ezio Editore da California COME ON RAPHAEL I GOTTA GO BAD I GOTTA PEE 10:50 Synchro37 GRAB MAH BACKPACK DUDE 10:50 Ezio Editore da California Girls: *giggles* 10:50 Synchro37 *Points to backpack from outside of room *Stares at mummies at the same time 10:50 FusionXHelios5980 *walks after Taido* 10:50 Synchro37 *Cries DUDE ;( 10:50 Ezio Editore da California *throws backpack towards Yami* 10:51 Synchro37 *Catches pack 10:51 Ezio Editore da California ~ Sterben ~ 10:51 Synchro37 *Unzips 10:51 Ezio Editore da California I FEEL SICK Teacher: Go... *comical sweat and bored face* *runs out the classroom* 10:51 Synchro37 SPECCC *Smiles 10:51 Ezio Editore da California So it appears these two new students can also see these hollows 10:51 Synchro37 Spec: *Looks at Taido and Raph 10:51 Ezio Editore da California *face turns serious* 10:51 Synchro37 Spec: ROUND TWOOOOOOO 10:51 Ezio Editore da California *closes classroom door* 10:52 Synchro37 Spec; *Stares at Sterben Wat.. you know what they are...? 10:52 Ezio Editore da California *looks at hollows* THEY ARE SO SYMMETRICAL I CAN'T DESTROY THEM *eyes get all sparkly and blushes* 10:52 Synchro37 *Comical sweat *Runs at mummies SWEEP KICK 10:53 Ezio Editore da California *Yami knows Sterben and his symmmetry obsession from last year* 10:53 Synchro37 *Sweeps kicks one 10:53 Ezio Editore da California Taido: WHOEVER CAN KILL THE MOST HOLLOWS WIN 10:53 Synchro37 STERBEN STFU ABOUT SYMETTRYYY 10:53 Ezio Editore da California *comical scoreboard appears up on screen* 10:53 Synchro37 AND BEAT THEM UPPPPPP 10:53 Ezio Editore da California Taido: LETS GO RAPHAEL 10:53 FusionXHelios5980 *dashes at the hollows* 10:53 Ezio Editore da California *flash steps behind hollow and stabs it in the back* 10:54 FusionXHelios5980 *roundhouse spin kicks them all in the face* 10:54 Ezio Editore da California *Yami's kick makes the mummy fall* 10:54 Synchro37 *Punches mummy *Goes in kickboxing mode *Beats up 3 mummies 10:54 Ezio Editore da California *Mummy's all fly back* 10:55 FusionXHelios5980 *dashes at one mummy* 10:55 Ezio Editore da California *they open their mouth and reveal their long tongues and teeth* 10:55 FusionXHelios5980 *knees it up into the air* 10:55 Synchro37 Spec: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 10:55 FusionXHelios5980 *jumps above it* 10:55 Synchro37 Spec: ENERGY BLASTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 10:55 FusionXHelios5980 *drop kicks it down into the ground* 10:55 Ezio Editore da California *grabs Raphael in tongue and one mummy bites on Taido's and Yami's head* 10:55 Synchro37 Spec: *Ball shaped blasts mummies 10:55 FusionXHelios5980 Wha?! 10:55 Synchro37 GTFO OFF MAH YAYA EWWW *Punches mummy 10:56 Ezio Editore da California *blood starts dripping from their eyes* THEIR BLOOD IS UNSYMMETRICAL (RAGE) *eyes turn mad* *voice turns deep* They must be OBLITERATED 10:56 Synchro37 *Comical stare at Sterben* 10:56 Ezio Editore da California *manifest two pistols* 10:57 Synchro37 Finally..... *Comical sweat* 10:57 Ezio Editore da California *starts barraging blast at mummies shooting wild* *some blast start coming at Raphael, Taido, and Yami* Taido: THIS DUDE'S CRAZY *comical fear in face* 10:57 FusionXHelios5980 *evades* *moves out of the way behind Sterben* 10:58 Synchro37 AHHHHHH *Runs STAHP STERBEN Spec: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Spec: *Runs around* 10:58 Ezio Editore da California *hollows start being obliterated* *one comes behind Sterben and bites his ass* I FEEL SO VIOLATED 10:59 Synchro37 *Laughs 10:59 FusionXHelios5980 *comes up behind the hollow biting his ass* *stabs it in the back of the head* 10:59 Ezio Editore da California *starts destroying some of the school* Taido: RAPHAEL GET HIM 10:59 Synchro37 GAHHHH *Punches mummies 10:59 Ezio Editore da California *hollow evaporates* 11:00 FusionXHelios5980 *Puts Sterben in a master headlock* Calm down bub 11:00 Ezio Editore da California *calms down* 11:00 Ezio Editore da California Those abominations are gone 11:00 Synchro37 Phew... *Sits crisscross applesauce *Shirt in shreds Shet... My new school shirt... 11:01 FusionXHelios5980 My shirt got ripped off... *flexes 8-pack* 11:01 Ezio Editore da California *mummies start to evaporate* 11:01 Synchro37 *Watches evaporation 11:02 Ezio Editore da California *two red balls float from the evaporation* 11:04 FusionXHelios5980 I need to find a new shirt 11:04 Ezio Editore da California *the two red balls glow* 11:04 FusionXHelios5980 I can't go back in the class looking like this 11:04 Synchro37 Mhm Wait look at those balls? 11:04 Ezio Editore da California *and the glowing starts to manifest into a shape* 11:04 Synchro37 Spec: Oh shet.... Oh shet... Oh shet... 11:05 Ezio Editore da California *a sunset background appeas in that specific area* 11:05 FusionXHelios5980 The hell ? 11:05 Synchro37 Spec: CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 11:06 Ezio Editore da California *and the shape takes form: Hello Raphael, Taido, Yami, and Sterben... *screen freezes at that picture* 11:06 Synchro37 O____O 11:07 Ezio Editore da California ~Ending~